Memories
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Rukia siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Precisamente por eso odiaba haber encontrado algo que conseguía desarmarla: el recuerdo de Kaien, dolorosamente ligado a la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo. AU. /HIATUS/
1. En una noche de nieve 1

**Título: **Memories.

**Summary: **Rukia siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Precisamente por eso odiaba haber encontrado algo que conseguía desarmarla: el recuerdo de Kaien, dolorosamente ligado a la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo. IchiRuki. AU.

**N/A:** ¡Buenas a todo el mundo! Aquí regreso con la reedición de este fic, un poco más animada. No he trastocado demasiadas cosas en este capítulo en concreto, pero empezaré a cambiar otras en los siguientes, puesto que he remodelado un poco bastante la historia que había pensado en un principio. Espero que os siga gustando, de todos modos. Eso sí, no puedo asegurar cuándo reeditaré el siguiente capítulo, porque tengo ya varios proyectos en manos y llevarlos a cabo para mí es todo un reto. Pero me ha entrado la nostalgia y he pensado, _¿por qué no?. _Me disculpo nuevamente por haberlo dejado tan tremendamente abandonado durante todos estos años, pero siempre he tenido intención de terminarlo. La fecha es ya algo indeterminado.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!

_Dedicado a Rikku-chan, por ayudarme a volver al mundo de Bleach gracias a nuestras conversaciones fangirleras._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**_En una noche de nieve._**

**_Parte 1._**

* * *

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la rodilla, que subía y bajaba, impaciente, nerviosa, como todo su ser en ese momento. Alzó la mano derecha, girándola para hacer que la manga de la americana bajase lo suficiente como para poder ver la esfera de su reloj de pulsera. Una hora y cuarenta minutos. Bufó, algo hastiado, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared. ¿Cuánto rato pensaban tenerlas ahí dentro? Por favor, si tan sólo tenían que decir 'si', 'no', 'siguiente'. ¡No podía ser algo tan complejo! Eran profesionales; a fin de cuentas podían distinguir a alguien con talento nada más verlo actuar cinco minutos, y no podían ser más de diez a las que habían acabado por escoger como candidatas para el papel principal, así que, ¿por qué demonios tardaban tanto?

Sacó el móvil, suspirando, levantó la tapa, pulsó la tecla de llamada, buscó un número en concreto, volvió a presionar el botón y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja mientras colocaba el pie izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha. Esperó pacientemente un par de tonos hasta que sonó el descuelgue, escuchando una voz grave y conocida al otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —sonaba indiferente, pero él sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba. No cuando era de su hermana de quien debían tratar.

—Aún no ha salido. Me dijo que lo avisase por cualquier retraso posible.

Silencio. Se introdujo la mano libre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y jugueteó con las llaves del coche, buscando tranquilizarse de alguna manera, ya que había cierto ambiente incómodo entre los dos, a pesar de que había bastante distancia de por medio.

—Bien. Que me llame cuando termine todo.

—Se lo diré.

Se cortó la comunicación. Suspiró y cerró el aparato, guardándolo en el chaquetón grueso de color negro que descansaba en el asiento de al lado. Centró los ojos después en la maquina expendedora de comida que había al otro lado de la habitación, y haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad, se levantó, con las piernas algo dormidas por llevar tanto tiempo sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Caminó a paso lento hacia ella, inclinándose sobre el cristal mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, rascándosela al observar lo que había dentro lentamente. Al final se decantó por una barrita de _Mars_. Sacó su monedero del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón vaquero oscuro que llevaba y lo abrió, contando por encima la calderilla que tenía, viendo con desagrado que tenía demasiada. Cogió un par de monedas, las introdujo por la hendidura, pulsó la combinación apropiada para que la chocolatina fuese empujada y cayó con un golpe sordo.

De pronto la puerta del auditorio se abrió y el pasillo se llenó de muchachas jóvenes, guapas, muy pintadas, luciendo provocadores vestidos de colores llamativos. Chicas muy jóvenes y seguramente sin experiencia; cosa que debían haber resaltado los que hacían el casting, porque la mayoría salía disgustada. Buscó entre la multitud - ¿había habido tantas ahí dentro desde el principio? - el rostro de su amiga, pero no lo encontró a primera vista. Se dio la vuelta entonces para recoger su caramelo de la máquina, agachándose e introduciendo la mano por la pequeña trampilla, cuando alguien le dio una patada en el trasero, haciéndolo dar un respingo con la mano dentro de la máquina, dándose un golpe en ella y teniendo que coger de nuevo la barrita, porque se le había caído con el susto.

—¿Qué dem…?

Se levantó, girándose, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su amiga, que estaba cruzada de brazos con su abrigo gris ya puesto.

—¡Vaya, ya era año! —rompió el envoltorio y le dio un mordisco, sobándose la cacha que había sido pateada—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Ahora te cuento, primero vamos a cenar.

—De eso nada, primero me cuentas y luego cenamos.

—No pienso decirte nada con el estomago vacío, Renji.

Se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que al final él cedió, bufando y dándole otro bocado al _Mars. _

—Como quieras. ¿Te parece si nos acercamos por el italiano que abrieron hace poco…?

—Nada de italianos. ¡Quiero ir a un burguer!

Suspiró pesadamente. Habiéndose criado en una familia rica y prefiriendo sitios de comida basura antes que ir a un buen restaurante. Desde luego, estaba claro que su amiga nunca cambiaría, ni aunque pasasen un millón de años. Se acercó a coger su abrigo mientras terminaba la chocolatina y tiraba el papel a la basura, siguiéndola a paso lento por el pasillo.

—Por cierto, hablé con tu hermano por teléfono. Me dijo que lo llamases al salir.

La chica rodó los ojos antes de sacar el móvil. Marcó un número de memoria y le dio a llamar. No tenía ganas de discutir ni con Renji ni con su hermano más tarde por no haberle hecho caso.

—Rukia.

—Hola, hermano. ¿Qué tal todo?

No le molestó que no le preguntase por ella; él era así.

—Bien.

—¿Has conseguido que firmen el acuerdo?

—Sí, no ha sido difícil.

—Me alegro —sonrió—. A mi me ha ido bien. Me han dado el papel de protagonista al final.

—Bien —respondió tras unos segundos de silencio—. No vuelvas tarde a casa. Y avísame cuando estés.

Rukia suspiró, manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que estaría esperando despierto hasta que llamase. Todavía le costaba aceptar que estaba viviendo en otra casa diferente a la suya y con un hombre, aunque fuese Renji.

—No lo haré. Hasta luego, hermano.

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, ya que nunca la daba. Guardó el teléfono y enganchó la manga de su amigo para hacerlo caminar más deprisa. Le exasperaba que fuese tan despacio. Se moría de hambre.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó, molesto.

—Cuando estuviésemos cenando.

—¡Que soy tu amigo!

—No montes el numerito, Renji. Iba a decírtelo, ¿no?

—Eres imposible…

—Cuando tenga una hamburguesa, ración doble de patatas bravas con salsa tártara y una Coca-Cola, entonces hablamos.

—Caprichosa —gruñó.

—Quejica.

Se soltó de él para ponerse las gafas de sol – a pesar de que ya era más bien tarde, casi de noche — y echarse los cuellos del abrigo hacia arriba, cerrando los botones. Sacó los guantes del bolsillo de su chaquetón con la intención de cubrirse las manos, ya que hacía bastante frío, mientras Renji se echaba su abrigo por encima y le abría la puerta que daba a la calle, estremeciéndose por la baja temperatura que hacía en la calle. Era de noche y nevaba.

—Uf. Mal tiempo.

—Anda, vamos —lo cogió por la chaqueta y tironeó de él.

—No hace falta que me lleves como a un perrito.

—Qué mono, cómo se queja.

—Vete a la mierda.

Lo soltó mientras se reía para caminar más rápido, llevándose las manos a los mientras visualizaba el establecimiento al final de la calle. Realmente tenía ganas de llegar y ponerse hasta las botas de grasas saturadas, aceite y azúcar. Aceleró cuando quedaban dos puertas, entró sin esperar a Renji corriendo a colocarse en la cola, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y los cuchicheos, ya que su cara resultaba conocida por la pequeña reputación que se había ido forjando. El murmullo aumentó cuando se le unió el pelirrojo, rodeándola con un brazo por el hombro.

Rukia estuvo mirando los menús por encima de las cabezas de la gente, relamiéndose los labios y dando saltitos de impaciencia que no cejaron hasta que tuvo su bolsa entre las manos. Salieron a los pocos minutos con el calor de la comida latiéndole entre las manos, y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño parque que había cerca con unas mesitas y bancos para sentarse. Tomaron sitio en uno que no estaba muy alejado del establecimiento, dejando las bolsas sobre las mesas. Había dejado de nevar.

—¡A comer! —se quitó los guantes y las gafas, sacando toda la comida que habían comprado, dispersándolo todo por la madera—. ¡Que aproveche!

—No sé cómo puede aprovecharse algo de esto.

—Qué tiquismiquis te has vuelto con el paso del tiempo, Renji. Antes bien que llorabas por una de estas.

—Tsk. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No tanto —rió, llevándose una patata embadurnada en salsa tártara a la boca—. ¡Delicioso!

—Si tú lo dices —comió algo desganado, dándole después un sorbo a la bebida—. Bueno, ¿te decides a contarme algo o qué?

Tragó un par de patatas y bocado bastante grande a su hamburguesa, además de haber bebido como medio vaso; entonces decidió respirar lentamente y guardar silencio con la mirada centrada en el trozo de lechuga que se le sobresalía del pan, que mordisqueó lentamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Joder, yo que sé. ¡Pues todo! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

—Las mocosas habían preparado actuaciones muy largas.

—¿Tan crías eran?

—La mayor debía tener diecinueve años.

Renji sonrió, divertido.

—Y sin experiencia, ¿verdad?

—Ninguna. Aunque algunas lo hicieron bastante bien y saldrán como secundarias.

—Pues pueden darse con un canto en los dientes —echó kétchup en el cartón de la hamburguesa y empezó a mojar sus patatas ahí.

—Eso mismo pensé yo.

—Seguro que no pararon de lloriquearles un momento.

—Pues sí, y la verdad es que eso fue bastante divertido de ver, lo reconozco. La cuestión es que cuando me tocó a mi lo bordé.

—Humildad al poder —entonó.

—Es la verdad, Renji. Lo hice bastante bien, y sus caras no fueron en absoluto las mismas que con el resto. Me sacaron fallos, pero parecieron bastante satisfechos. Y por eso me han escogido para participar. Los ensayos comenzarán dentro de una semana, cuando estén puestas las listas de los personajes.

—Espera… ¿No te habían dado el papel protagonista?

—Lo tengo ganado, Renji.

—¡Rukia!

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Le has mentido a tu hermano!

—En realidad sólo me he adelantado a los acontecimientos.

—No tienes remedio. No quiero saber que pasará si no te lo acaban dando; tendrás que sobornarlos o algo para que Byakuya no te mate.

—Pues mira, la verdad es que uno de ellos era bastante mono. Siempre puedo cambiar mis favores…

—¡Rukia!

—¡Renji!

—¡Deja de hacer la estúpida!

—Pues deja de llamarme. Que me vas a gastar el nombre. No lo decía en serio, idiota. Y claro que me lo darán, así que no me preocupa nada. Créeme, fui, con diferencia, la mejor ahí dentro.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, que gastaron en terminar de comer y beber, cada uno a su ritmo. Rukia aún seguía peleándose con las patatas cuando Renji ya había guardado todos los desperdicios en su bolsa y los había ido a tirar a una papelera cercana.

Mientras la veía acabar, pensó en lo rápido que había crecido la fama de su amiga dentro del mundo del teatro en sólo cinco años, y le daba bastante rabia que siguiese empeñada en hacer pruebas para que la admitiesen en obras pequeñas, cuando algunas grandes producciones se morían por contar con ella. Porque la verdad era que la poca modestia de Rukia estaba justificada: la chica era una excelente actriz, y su nombre cada vez era más y más conocido.

—Oye, Rukia —alargó la mano para quitarle una patata y la mojó un poco en salsa—. ¿Piensas hacerlo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Terminar en el mundo del cine. Ya sabes… cada vez es más fácil que encuentres papeles porque cada vez eres más famosa… Si se te presentase algún director conocido a pedirte que participases en alguna de sus películas, ¿aceptarías?

Rukia dejó el vaso de la Coca-Cola a un lado y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, jugueteando con una servilleta entre los dedos de su mano derecha, con la mirada fija en la madera.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que dependiendo del director y de la película —suspiró—. Pero espero que recuerdes tu promesa si llega ese momento.

—Por supuesto. No creo que fueses capaz de sobrevivir sin mi ayuda. Con lo desastrosa que eres.

Rukia le propinó una patada en las espinillas por debajo de la mesa, recuperando su bebida y dándole otro pequeño sorbo, jugueteando con los hielos que quedaban en el fondo al moverla con la lengua. En realidad, a pesar del golpe que le había dado, se sentía bastante aliviada porque su amigo no hubiese cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo de acompañarla y ser su mánager. La verdad era que no se creía capaz de hacerlo sin él; era casi la única persona en la que podía confiar en esos momentos.

—Oye, Renji.

—¿Sí? —todavía se frotaba la pierna.

Colocó el recipiente sobre la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos sobre él, mirando en otra dirección, sonrojándose un poco.

—Gracias por todo.

Renji abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, pero acabó sonriendo. Sabía lo tremendamente difícil que era para su amiga agradecerle algo a alguien. Precisamente por eso decidió tomarle un poco el pelo.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Y esto que es? ¿Te has vuelto una sentimental, Rukia?

—¡No es eso! —contestó, molesta—. ¡Idiota! ¡Intentaba ponerme seria!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos, no te enfades —le puso la mano en la cabeza y la despeinó un poco, obligándola a inclinarse hacia delante—. No tienes que agradecer nada. Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí —Renji la soltó, así que pudo adoptar su posición original, arreglándose el cuello, muy digna—. En fin. Yo ya no quiero más, ¿te lo terminas?

Le mostró el cartón de las patatas, medio lleno, y suspiró, indicándole con la mano que se lo acercase.

—Si no te lo vas a comer todo, haz el favor de no pedir raciones tan grandes.

—Bah —se puso los guantes y se frotó las manos—. Cuando termines nos vamos a casa, que empieza a hacer más frío.

—Como se nota que Byakuya te ha puesto hora para volver.

Eso le hizo ganarse otro golpe en las espinillas, y Renji se preguntó si no tendría que empezar a plantearse el llevar protección en las piernas para evitar que Rukia se las martirizase a golpes todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, un joven pelirrojo esperaba a que le atendiesen en la barra de una cafetería. Cuando cogió el vaso de plástico de las manos de la camarera y se lo acercó al cuerpo, sintió el humillo del café calentarle la nariz helada, cosa que agradeció mucho. Normalmente no lo tomaba ya que odiaba la cafeína, pero aquella noche realmente lo necesitaba sino quería acabar congelado. Le dio a la mujer el importe justo y salió de allí despidiéndose quedamente, introduciendo su mano enguantada en la chaqueta de pana y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida caliente. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, notando cómo el calor le recorría el cuerpo, confortándolo bastante, si bien no conseguía quitarle el frío de la cara, expuesta al aire. Se lamió los labios, notándolos algo cortados. Suspiró, hastiado, mirando la hora en un panel digital. Las nueve y media de la noche. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo en previsión de recibir una llamada en breves.

Lo dicho. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando empezó a vibrar y sonar, mostrando un número conocido en la pantalla. Descolgó mientras bebía de nuevo, tragando cuando la persona al otro lado cogía la llamada.

—Las nueve y media, Kurosaki —una voz molesta sonó al otro lado—. Ni las ocho y media ni las nueve. Las nueve Y media. Llevas en la calle cerca de tres horas para ir a comprar a la facultad unos dichosos apuntes. ¿Tan difícil es de encontrar el camino?

—Cierra la boca, Ishida. He tenido que ir andando porque había un atasco de mil pares de demonios. Si los querías más rápido haber venido conmigo y a lo mejor habríamos acabado antes.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Como que me eches la bronca por culpa del puto tráfico.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—¿No ves las noticias? ¿Escuchas la radio?

—No.

—¡Arg! —a veces conseguía exasperarlo—. Da igual. Paso de ti, que estoy a quince minutos de casa.

—Bien. Como dentro de quince minutos no estés aquí…

—¡Deja de dar el coñazo, joder, que pareces mi madre!

—Es que a veces parece que todavía la necesites, Kurosaki.

—Anda y que te follen —colgó antes de decir nada más—. Jodido Ishida, siempre quejándose.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió de nuevo, notando con desagrado que se le había enfriado un poco.

_"Siempre con sus gilipolleces"_ bufó y se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda de electrónica, terminando de beberse todo el café de golpe. "Esa _tele me vendría bien para mi cuarto"_ se limpió el labio superior con la lengua y siguió caminando, tirando el vaso a una papelera. _"Pero a saber cuando tendré dinero para comprármela"_

De pronto le cayó un copo de nieve en la nariz, resaltando enormemente sobre el rojo de su piel irritada por el frío. A ese le siguió otro, y otro, y un cuarto, que comenzaron a poblar su pelo naranja formando una suave y fría capa de color blanco que él se apresuraba en sacudir. Lo que le hacía falta ahora era llegar a casa lleno de nieve y pillar un resfriado para tener al idiota de Ishida lanzándole indirectas sobre lo inútil que podía llegar a ser a veces.

—Que alguien me explique por qué demonios acepté vivir con él.

La respuesta le llegó enseguida. Necesitaban tres personas que pusiesen dinero para alquilar el piso ya que él y Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, no podían llevar todo a cuestas. La aportación económica de Ishida era indispensable para poder tener casa allí, en el centro justo, a unos escasos veinte minutos en autobús o coche y a cuarenta más o menos andando de la Universidad.

Llegó a un semáforo que estaba en rojo para los peatones, de modo que se detuvo a esperar, como todo el mundo. Sacó los cascos y el mp3 de la mochila que llevaba y se los puso, harto de andar escuchando el bullicio propio de las ciudades. Buscó una canción que le apeteciese oír en ese momento y se guardó el aparatito en el bolsillo del pantalón, suspirando y sonriendo un poco al escuchar los primeros acordes. Esa canción le traía buenos recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y echó a andar cuando sintió que la gente de su alrededor también se movía hacia delante, sin molestarse en separar los párpados.

Al otro lado de la calle, Rukia hablaba animadamente con Renji mientras se acercaban lentamente al paso de peatones para poder cruzar y continuar caminando hacia su casa. Si había algo que pensase bien sobre sí misma, es que se consideraba una mujer fuerte; costaba mucho derribarla moralmente después de todas las penurias que había ido soportando a lo largo de su vida. Mucho más desde hacía tres años. Sin embargo, en ese momento, toda aquella fuerza de la que podía alardear y que aseguraba poseer se esfumó ante la visión que tuvo ante sí.

_"N-no puede ser…"_

Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, con los labios separados y quieta, casi clavada en el suelo como una estaca. Renji se detuvo a su lado, extrañado y preocupado, siguiendo la dirección que le marcaba la mirada de Rukia con sumo interés. Acabó prácticamente en la misma situación, completa y absolutamente perplejo. Aquello no podía ser posible.

—R-Rukia… ese chico…

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza sin separar un solo segundo sus ojos de él. Era exactamente igual, casi idéntico. Prácticamente dos gotas de agua, a excepción del color de los ojos y del pelo, además de la cantidad del mismo, que era mucho más reducida. Pero las líneas del rostro encajaban perfectamente, y si le quitaba aquel ceño fruncido, era casi la misma expresión.

Tragó lentamente, sintiéndose con ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Qué clase de burla era aquella? Estaba claro que no podía ser la misma persona, pero le parecía una cruel y macabra broma del destino, el situar a aquel muchacho justo frente a sus narices, cuando ya pensaba que había superado todo lo concerniente al incidente de hacía tres años.

Lo observó mientras se acercaba a un paso de cebra y se detenía al estar en rojo, sacando el mp3 para escucharlo, poniéndose los cascos y cerrando los ojos, comenzando a avanzar cuando los demás lo hacían casi por instinto. Pero al ir así, no pudo percibir la moto de carreras que apareció por la esquina de la calle a toda velocidad, y cuyo conductor parecía no poder frenar por alguna extraña causa. Quizás los frenos estaban rotos, quizás el tipo en cuestión estaba borracho. Pero eso no importaba. Aquel muchacho no iba a reaccionar a tiempo, al igual que ninguno de los de su alrededor, y seguramente lo atropellaría.

En su cabeza resonó un bombo y el corazón se le detuvo, al igual que la respiración. No… no podía verlo morir así, ahí, delante de sus ojos… no lo soportaría.

_"Rukia, ¿qué estás haciendo? No es él… ¡No es Kaien!"_

Sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionó solo, y antes de que Renji pudiese hacer o decir nada al respecto, había comenzado a correr hacia él a toda prisa, saltando a la carretera sin preocuparse de nada. Sólo quería salvar la vida del chico de pelo naranja; lo que le sucediese a ella realmente no le importaba. No quería volver a ver ese rostro manchado de sangre…

—¡Cuidado! —gritó inútilmente, sabiendo que él no la escucharía.

Lo empujó cuando quedaban escasos centímetros para que la moto colisionase, y cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor del vehículo al arrollarla.


	2. En una noche de nieve 2

**N/A: **Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo justo por Nochebuena. Si lo hubiese hecho antes quizás hubiese cuadrado y todo la fecha de la publicación con la del fic, pero no se ha dado el caso _(ahora mismo es mediados de Noviembre en la historia)_

Poco que decir, realmente. Subo el capítulo ahora porque mi conciencia no me permite tenerlo terminado en el pc sin publicarlo, pero sobretodo porque tengo el 3 casi terminado, y quiero llevarlo al menos con un capítulo de diferencia para asegurarme, que me conozco.

Gracias a tods los que leen, a los que dejan review y a los que no, porque sé de buena gana que no siempre apetece, aunque no negaré que se agradecen bastante.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Si estuviesen en mi mano, Ichigo y Rukia se quedarían juntos, se casarían, tendrían unos niños monísimos y vivirían felices y comerían perdices el resto de su longeva vida, que se dice pronto.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Capítulo 2.**

_**En una noche de nieve.**_

_**Parte 2. **_

_En su cabeza resonó un bombo y el corazón se le detuvo, al igual que la respiración. No… no podía verlo morir así, ahí, delante de sus ojos… no lo soportaría._

_"Rukia, ¿qué estás haciendo? No es él… ¡No es Kaien!"_

_Sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionó solo, y antes de que Renji pudiese hacer o decir nada al respecto, había comenzado a correr hacia él a toda prisa, saltando a la carretera sin preocuparse de nada. Sólo quería salvarle la vida al chico de pelo naranja; lo que le sucediese a ella realmente no le importaba. No quería volver a ver ese rostro manchado de sangre…_

_-¡Cuidado!- gritó inútilmente, sabiendo que él no la escucharía. _

_Lo empujó cuando quedaban escasos centímetros para que la moto colisionase, y cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor del vehículo al arrollarla. _

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación fue todo muy rápido.

Él se dio la vuelta, puesto que el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo pero sí para llamar su atención. La miró a ella, luego a la moto, y tras abrir los ojos como platos, consiguió cogerla del brazo y tirarla contra su cuerpo mientras se echaba hacia atrás, cayendo en la acera mientras que el vehículo y su conductor derrapaban y caían al suelo de lado, soltándose él antes de que chocase con una farola y la torciese, haciendo que el cristal de la bombilla estallase entre un mar de gritos y nieve.

La gente cercana a la acera comenzó a rodear a ambos muchachos; el tráfico se detuvo, y un apresurado Renji lo aprovechó para cruzar la calle en dos zancadas y abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar junto a su amiga, cuyos quejidos le llegaban desde el otro lado. Estaba tumbada junto al chico, y su pierna tenía un corte poco profundo pero profuso en cuanto a sangre se refería. Se fijó también en que estaba algo quemada, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Al final el tipejo de la moto había conseguido alcanzarla antes de que el muchacho tirase de ella. Era irónico, puesto que Rukia había intentado salvarlo claramente, y al final había sido él quien la había librado de unos meses fijos en el hospital.

-Rukia. Rukia, ¿estás bien?- se puso de cuclillas a su lado y la ayudó a sentarse en la acera, haciéndola doblar las piernas y examinándole la herida, justo en el lado izquierdo del muslo siniestro- Eso no tiene muy buena pinta.

-No fastidies- gimió- Duele como un condenado…- fue llevarse las manos al corte cuando una más grande que las suyas juntas se lo impidió.

-No te la toques.

Giraron el rostro al escuchar la voz ronca, y vieron que el muchacho se levantaba como podía, sobándose la cabeza y la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba las de Rukia para impedir que se rozase con la herida. Tembló al notarlo, y tuvo que forzarse a abandonar su rostro porque sintió que si su mirada permanecía fija en él se acabaría quemando.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- la voz de Renji la ayudó considerablemente a conectar de nuevo con la situación, sintiéndose de pronto ofuscada y enfadada con él.

-He estado mejor- aseguró, llevándose la mano que le frotaba la cabeza en ese momento frente a los ojos, suspirando aliviado al no encontrar sangre- Pero de esto saldrá un moratón seguro- los cascos se le habían deslizado hacia el cuello, y a través de ellos se escuchaba una música algo estridente.

Rukia se giró hacia él, se libró de su agarre y le dio un bofetón que lo dejó sin sentido durante unos segundos. Renji la sujetó antes de que su agresión física fuese a más y comenzó a echar a la gente de allí, alegando que ya había pasado todo y que ambos estaban bien, que se centrasen en el motorista, que parecía no poder levantarse del suelo.

-Que se joda, por exceder los límites de seguridad- farfulló ella- ¡Y tú!- alzó la mano y lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo- ¿¡A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre cruzar una calle transitada por coches con los ojos cerrados y esa cosa en los oídos!? ¡¡Podías haberte matado!!

Ichigo se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos, llevándose la mano a la mejilla donde ella lo había golpeado, intentando procesar con alguna lógica la escena que se acababa de suceder frente a él. Aquella… enana… había corrido para avisarlo de que venía una moto, la había acabado salvando él a ella… ¿¡y le pegaba y le gritaba por haber cruzado la carretera con los ojos cerrados y los cascos puestos!? Vale que si no lo hubiese hecho, ella no habría ido a ayudarlo y no habría resultado herida… ¿¡Pero quién demonios había pedido su ayuda!? ¿¡Lo ayudaba y encima se enfadaba!? ¿¡En qué mundo de locos acababa de perderse!?

-¿¡Y a ti que coño te importa!?- la respuesta los dejó patidifusos a ella y a Renji- ¡Es que esto es para verse! ¡Me salvas en contra de mi voluntad y encima me lo echas en cara!

-Pero qué… ¿Te salvo la vida y así es cómo me lo agradeces?

-¿Y quién agradece nada a alguien que le grita y le pega nada más sufrir un accidente de moto? ¡Y por cierto, prácticamente he sido yo quién ha evitado que esa cosa te pasase por encima!

-¡Pero si yo no llego a haberte empujado habrías muerto igual!

-¡Y volvemos a lo mismo! ¿¡Quién coño te manda correr detrás de mi para salvar mi culo!? ¡Si ni nos conocemos!

-Eh, oíd…

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron a la vez, gritando. Renji se sintió un poco intimidado; si Rukia de por sí sola conseguía acobardarlo a veces, con otra persona con el mismo genio no supo en un principio ni qué hacer.

-No… es que estamos en medio de la calle y… bueno… no es por nada, pero es que estáis armando mucho escándalo…

Alzaron la cabeza a la vez, y las personas que pasaron por su lado se arrimaron unas a otras, cuchicheando entre ellos y lanzándoles miradas un tanto sospechosas. Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron bastante, apartando la mirada el uno del otro. Renji suspiró, acercándose a su amiga para asegurar de que no tenía nada grave.

-Coge el pañuelo ese que llevas y átaselo a la herida haciendo presión- se levantó con algo de dificultad, sobándose la pierna derecha por detrás- Voy a ver cómo está el tío de la moto.

El pelirrojo hizo lo que se le había indicado, observando bien el corte antes de cerrar la improvisada venda, que hizo con bastante maña y presión.

-No parece profunda, ¿no?... ¡AH! ¡Ten cuidado, que es mi pierna!- gritó al notar que le apretaba demasiado.

-¿Eres tonta o qué?- la miró, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente enfadado- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante locura? ¡Podías haberte matado tú! ¡Y solo porque se le parece!

Rukia bajó la mirada, suspirando, completamente consciente de que había sido una gran estupidez, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Había sido como un muelle el que había impulsado a sus pies a salir corriendo tras él para impedir que aquella moto lo arroyase.

-No quería verlo de nuevo- murmuró, llamando la atención de Renji, que relajó la mueca de su rostro y se sentó a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros- No quería…

-Ya, ya… Sólo que si la próxima vez te da por hacerte la heroína ten más cuidado, si no tu hermano me matará- apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza- Además, no se le parece tanto…

-No. Éste es idiota- su cara dejó la expresión melancólica en pos de una de molestia.

-Rukia…- dijo en todo de reproche.

-Me vas a decir que no es de idiotas lo que ha hecho.

-Yo diría de descuidado…

-Ya, descuidado. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Renji sonrió, derrotado, y se apretó un poco contra ella, frotando su brazo derecho con cariño para darle ánimos y algo de calor. Rukia cerró los ojos y respiró tranquila, sintiendo la herida latirle en la pierna. Se mantuvo así hasta que escucharon los pasos del muchacho al que acababa de ayudar, que se personó a su lado con el mismo ceño fruncido y la misma expresión. Recogió sus cosas del suelo y los instó a que se levantasen.

-Soy Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Les tendió la mano mientras se levantaban, Rukia ayudada por Renji. La muchacha lo miró con la misma expresión de enfado, pero Renji aceptó el saludo aunque sin demasiado énfasis. El chico tampoco le respondió con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Abarai Renji. Y ella es Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo suspiró y se rascó la nuca con fuerza.

-Anda, venid a mi casa y allí te curaremos esa herida.

-¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital? No tiene muy buena pinta.

-No es nada grave, más bien superficial, pero no sería mala idea revisarlo con alguien más.

-Pero…

-Soy estudiante de medicina y creo que con algo así me las puedo apañar. Además, mi casa pilla más cerca que el hospital más cercano, y si quieres después la puedes llevar a uno, por si tienen que ponerle puntos o algo. Pero llegará en peor estado, créeme.

Renji respiró con fuerza, y tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Será mejor que la cargues; no le conviene andar demasiado.

-¿Está muy lejos tu casa?- preguntó todavía algo resentida.

-A unos diez minutos de aquí- alzó la vista al cielo- Y será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque tiene toda la pinta de que va a comenzar a nevar de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si había algo que Arisawa Tatsuki realmente adorase era el darse una buena ducha de agua fría después de haberse pasado media tarde entrenando en el gimnasio que solía frecuentar lunes, miércoles y jueves; incluso un día como aquel, cuya temperatura no superaba los diez grados. Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla echada sobre el pelo y sin pantalones, llevando sólo la ropa interior y un jersey de lana azul oscuro con los hombros algo descubiertos. Se estiró en medio del pasillo y se dio el lujo de gemir mientras lo hacía, sintiéndose tremendamente a gusto.

En ese momento, la puerta de la derecha del fondo del pasillo se abrió, emergiendo de ella un chico de pelo oscuro y gafas rectas con varios libros bajo el brazo derecho, que se giró en cuanto la vio con semejante atuendo bastante sonrojado y avergonzado, carraspeando varias veces.

-Arisawa-san, agradecería que te vistieses.

-Estoy vestida.

-¡Completamente!

-Ishida, por favor… que llevamos muchos años viviendo juntos como para que te comportes como el primer día.

-¡Vas en ropa interior!

-Estoy en mi casa.

-¡Nuestra casa! ¡Y haz el favor de ponerte algo más de ropa! ¿Qué pasaría si llegase alguien de fuera ahora mismo?

-El único que llegaría a estas horas sería Ichigo con tus dichosos apuntes, así que no es que me preocupe demasiado.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido propio de una llave cuando intenta encajarse en su cerradura. Tatsuki miró a su compañero, sintiéndose en posesión de la verdad y recorriendo un poco el pasillo, mostrando solamente la parte superior de su torso, esperando que Ichigo apareciese por aquella puerta para asustarlo con su apariencia. A pesar de que había estado con más chicas, siempre le había dado corte verla así, al igual que Ishida, y pensaba reírse de él un rato.

Eso en el caso de que hubiese aparecido SOLO.

-¡Ah!- profirió un pequeño grito, sintiéndose tremendamente estúpida y escondiéndose, pegándose a la pared y prácticamente volando hacia su habitación, cuya puerta cerró a toda prisa para ponerse algo que le cubriese las piernas.

Fuera, Ishida suspiró, averiguando por la reacción de su compañera de piso que el joven Kurosaki no venía solo. En efecto, a los pocos segundos de haber escuchado cómo se cerraba la puerta, apareció por el pasillo acompañado de un joven con una impresionante melena pelirroja que le caía por la espalda, y que portaba en sus brazos a una chica pequeña y en cuya pierna blanca destacaba un pañuelo manchado de sangre. Sin preguntar nada se unió a la comitiva que se adentró en la habitación de Ichigo, dejando sus libros sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos junto a la puerta mientras el muchacho cogía un par de sábanas limpias y las colocaba sobre la cama para sentar a la chica con la pierna estirada.

-Ahora entiendo por qué has tardado tanto.

Ichigo gruñó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los guantes y dejaba la mochila por ahí, indicándole con la mano que se acercase. Le desanudó el pañuelo de la pierna con mucho cuidado y muy despacio, ya que se quejaba cada vez que se le acercaba algo a la herida.

-¿Quieres una segunda opinión, Kurosaki?

-Quiero que le examines la herida mientas voy a por el botiquín- salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-Tsk- se sentó frente a Rukia en la cama y le miró la pierna rápidamente- Soy Ishida Uryuu. Encantada de conocerla señorita…

-Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia.

-Bien, Kuchiki-san. Con su permiso voy a cogerle la pierna para examinarla.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, encogiendo el rostro cuando notó las manos frías de Ishida palparle la zona irritada cerca del corte y aferrarse a la pierna para girarla con lentitud. Subió presionando por el muslo, y rodeó el corte con ambas manos, presionando un poco, haciendo que un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliese de él y cayese sobre las sábanas blancas. Frunció los labios.

-Creo que ya sé por qué no deja de sangrar.

Rukia suspiró aliviada cuando apartó sus manos de la herida.

-¿Tú también estudias medicina?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Así es. Ishida Uryuu- le tendió la mano desde su posición.

-Abarai Renji- se la estrechó, sintiéndola como un témpano de hielo- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada del otro mundo, realmente.

-¿Has visto algo fuera de lo normal?- Ichigo apareció con una pequeña palangana, un par de guantes y un botiquín, y ocupó el lugar que Ishida acababa de dejarle.

-Tiene una pequeña tira de metal que le está arañando en la herida. Por lo demás, nada fuera de lo común. No parece que haya infección aún.

-¿Le has tomado la temperatura?- sin darle tiempo a hacer nada al respecto, él mismo le colocó la mano en la frente.

Aunque le hubiese gustado evitarlo, Rukia se sonrojó. Y bastante más de lo que nunca hubiese deseado. Pero es que aquella mano la había puesto nerviosa. Sí, una estúpida y ridícula mano había conseguido ponerle los nervios de punta y ruborizarla. Aquella mano grande, cálida y agradable, a pesar de su aspereza.

-Tienes razón. No tiene fiebre- se puso un guante y abrió el botiquín, sacando unas pinzas y un poco de algodón que empapó en alcohol, haciendo que Rukia se estremeciese- Ahora veamos…

-¡Es-espera! ¿Q-qué piensas hacer con eso?

Ichigo la miró a los ojos y se fijó por primera vez en su color, de un marrón cálido, como fundido. Eran extraños para ella.

-¿No es evidente? Darte en la herida.

-¿Y la cosa esa que tengo ahí?

Suspiró.

-Muy bien, te sacaré primero 'la cosa esa'- habló con sorna, dejando el algodón sobre el otro guante que había traído y acercando las pinzas a la pierna- Esto te va a doler.

Rukia tragó lentamente y se agarró la pierna en un intento vano por reducir el posible dolor que iba a sufrir. En efecto, en el momento en que Ichigo comenzó a hurgar poco a poco en su carne sufrió un par de espasmos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Afortunadamente no duró demasiado, ya que dio con el trocito de metal casi en seguida, y lo extrajo con muchísimo cuidado, dejándolo sobre la palangana y tomando después el algodón que desinfectó nuevamente, presionándolo suavemente sobre el corte.

-¿Es muy grave?- preguntó Renji.

-No te preocupes, Abarai-kun. La herida no es nada del otro mundo. Un poco de agua oxigenada, una gasa esterilizada y una venda limpia cada vez que se duche y en un par de semanas estará como nueva. Además, es fina, así que no dejará una cicatriz demasiado visible.

-No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad enana?

"¿¡Enana!?"

-Kurosaki…- la voz de Ishida no fue escuchada.

-¿Cómo-has-dicho?

-Reconoce que muy alta no eres.

-¿Perdona, mocoso?

-¿Cómo que mocoso?

-Reconoce que muy mayor no eres.

-¡Pero serás…!

-Será mejor que salgamos, Abarai-kun- Ishida se dio el lujo de tomarlo por el hombro y hacer que anduviese con él hasta la salida de la habitación.

-Pero… se están…

-Peleando, sí. Pero las cosas con Kurosaki son así- cogió los libros y cerró tras de sí- Puedes ir al baño o a la cocina si te apetece. Creo que Arisawa-san está allí, de modo que ella podrá ofrecerte algo de comer. Si me disculpas, yo tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Ah… claro…- se quedó algo perplejo.

"Qué tío más raro"

-La cocina está en la entrada, girando a la derecha.

-Gracias…

"Supongo" pensó al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

Se rascó la cabeza, percatándose de que seguía llevando el pelo suelto. Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás para poder ver mejor y caminó con aire desinteresado hacia el lugar que Ishida le había indicado que se dirigiese de una forma casi forzada. La casa no era nada del otro mundo, un sencillo apartamento para tres con lo que parecían cuatro habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, una cocina y una salita. Al llegar al hall, giró hacia la derecha y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. Desde el otro lado llegaba una voz femenina que cantaba en alto, siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaba una radio que sonaba de fondo.

Se quedó frente a la madera sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Llamar? ¿Entrar sin más? ¿Esperar a que ella abriese la puerta? La verdad es que se le hacía tentador abrir sin avisar y ver a la chica que estaba cantando, porque no lo hacía nada mal. ¿Cómo sería la mujer que vivía con ese par de chicos tan extraños?

Al final la curiosidad le pudo y puso la mano sobre el pomo, girándolo lentamente y abriendo poco a poco. Se encontró con una chica no muy alta, de pelo oscuro y corto y figura atlética que meneaba graciosamente las caderas mientras que se preparaba lo que parecía un bocadillo bastante suculento. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. La verdad era que parecía una chica bastante normal.

-Disculpa.

Dio un respingo y se giró, encarándolo con los ojos asustados, tardando unos segundos en recuperar la compostura, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero sonrojo. Se observaron durante unos segundos. Tatsuki no pudo evitar fijarse en los extraños tatuajes que tenía sobre las cejas y que le asomaban por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba. A Renji se le hizo graciosa su cara fina y perspicaz.

-¿Eres Arisawa?

-Sí- respondió, cruzándose de brazos, todavía algo nerviosa- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Eres amigo de Ichigo?

-¿Ichigo? ¡Ah, Kurosaki! Bueno, no realmente. Acabamos de conocernos.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

"Que directa"

-Mi amiga se ha herido ayudándolo y se ha ofrecido a curarla.

-¿Ayudándolo?

-Sí. Casi lo atropella una moto. Pero Rukia pudo avisarlo a tiempo y sólo se ha traído un pequeño corte en la pierna consigo.

-¿¡Atropellado!?- pareció salir impulsada de la encimera- ¿¡Están bien los dos!?

-Sí, sí, tranquila. Kurosaki como mucho tiene un chichón y Rukia sólo una pequeña herida.

La chica respiró aliviada y se apoyó con las manos de nuevo en el mármol, mirando de nuevo al extraño. Tenía una voz marcadamente masculina, al igual que toda su presencia. Y era la segunda vez en su vida que veía a alguien con un color de pelo tan llamativo como el de Ichigo, pero el de este chico era más intenso, mucho más rojo. Su apariencia intimidaba un poco, sobretodo por esa melena alborotada y despeinada que le cubría la cara, dándole un aire un tanto siniestro. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la muñeca, topándose con una de las gomillas que siempre llevaba ahí. Se la quitó con indiferencia y se acercó para dejarla sobre su mano. Las tenía grandes, como Ichigo, pero transmitían un calor diferente, algo más hosco que el de su amigo, pero en cierto modo acogedor.

-Toma, para que te recojas el pelo.

Renji la cogió con cuidado, rozando quedamente la palma de la mano de Tatsuki con los dedos y abriéndola, asegurándose de que era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar su melena. Luego se echó el pelo hacia atrás, mostrando unas entradas bastante pronunciadas pero que no le quedaban feas con el conjunto de su cara. Es más, seguramente si no las hubiese tenido, su rostro hubiese quedado como descolgado.

-Gracias.

-De nada- se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar de origen.

-Me llamo Abarai, Abarai Renji- al principio dudó, pero acabó tendiéndole la mano. La presencia de Arisawa le daba respeto, como la de Rukia, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Encantada. Yo soy Arisawa Tatsuki- respondió, algo divertida por su presentación. Era la primera vez que le daban la mano para estrecharla- ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

-No, gracias. A penas si acabábamos de cenar cuando ha pasado todo esto.

-¿Seguro? ¿Ni nada de beber?

-Bueno, una cerveza no iría del todo mal, la verdad. Después de tanto escándalo.

Tatsuki se acercó sonriendo a la nevera y la abrió, perdiéndose entre sus estanterías para buscar lo demandado. Renji no pudo evitar contemplar su espalda, perdiéndose en sus curvas, que encontró justas y precisas, y bajar por sus piernas, en ese momento muy marcadas por esos ajustados vaqueros (que Tatsuki juraba no haber comprado en la vida)

La chica lo sentía, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No le gustaba que la escudriñasen; no le gustaba en absoluto, y no sólo por no estar acostumbrada a ello. Pero sentía que esa vez no era por lo mismo. Cogió la lata de cerveza y cerró el frigorífico, entregándosela en mano a Renji y volviendo donde su bocadillo a medio hacer la esperaba.

-Ah, que buena- Renji se lamió el labio superior y se acercó a la mesa- ¿Te importa si me siento?

-¿Qué?- giró la cabeza- ¡Ah! No, en absoluto. En todo caso debería disculparme por no habértelo ofrecido- cogió el plato con su comida y lo puso sobre el mantel, separando una silla a la vez que Renji y aposentándose.

-No te preocupes- se cruzó de brazos y dio otro sorbo, perdiendo su rostro por la pequeña cocina. A penas si había sitio suficiente como para pasar entre la mesa y las sillas y los muebles- ¿Estáis bien así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No es un sitio un poco pequeño?

Tatsuki alzó los hombros y dio un mordisco a su bocadillo, masticando con la mano sobre la boca, ya que había cogido demasiado, haciendo sonreír a Renji. Tragó lentamente y suspiró, echándole un ojo también ella a la cocina. En verdad no era muy grande, pero se le hacía acogedora y le gustaba así, tal cual. No quería una cocina lujosa ni aparatosa ni que cupiesen en ella tres estadios de fútbol. Mientras sirviese para cocinar y se estuviese calentito dentro de ella, el resto no importaba demasiado.

-A mi me parece que está bien así- alzó los hombros- Tampoco la usamos para llevar vida social; sólo para cocinar y comer, que es para lo que sirve.

Renji no respondió, sólo bebió otro sorbo de cerveza y suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia detrás y poniéndola en el techo, de color blanco. Subió el brazo y giró la muñeca para poder ver la hora marcada en el reloj.

-Son cerca de las diez…

-¿Cuánto hace que están ahí dentro?

-No lo sé, si te soy sincero.

-A ver si se están metiendo mano…

Renji alzó una ceja y la miró con cara despectiva, sonriendo de forma ladeada.

-Cómo se nota que no los has visto juntos. Se llevan como el perro y el gato.

"Aunque es comprensible… Debe de ser tremendamente doloroso para Rukia estar con alguien como él…"

-Bueno, no es que Ichigo sea precisamente la persona más sociable del mundo, y suele tener un trato muy formal con la gente.

-Ya, pero es que estos de formalidad… poco, ¿eh?

Tatsuki sonrió.

-Bueno, también hay un viejo refrán que dice que quienes se pelean se desean.

A Renji le recorrió por la espalda un escalofrío que casi lo dejó en el sitio. No quería imaginarse la reacción de Byakuya si alguna vez llegase a sus oídos semejante tontería, acompañada de que su hermana se había sacado un novio que parecía macarra y encima que no precisamente la persona más formal del mundo, con la que ella se llevaba a matar. No, definitivamente no era una buena combinación.

-Además, no creo que sea para tanto…

Fue a decir algo cuando se escucharon unos gritos por el pasillo que lo hicieron suspirar. Chillidos que aumentaban exponencialmente, tanto en intensidad como en lo que se decían el uno al otro. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a comenzar a pegarse.

-¿Decías, Arisawa?

La chica hizo como si tuviese una cremallera en los labios y la estuviese cerrando. En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente, dejando paso a una Rukia excesivamente malhumorada que entró cojeando, seguida de un Ichigo de no mejores ánimos.

-Hola, Ichigo.

-Hola, Tatsuki- respondió de mala gana.

-Hola- saludó de nuevo, esta vez a Rukia- Soy Arisawa Tatsuki. Encantada de conocerte- se levantó de su silla, y tras limpiarse la mano se la tendió.

Rukia le sonrió y la aceptó, estrechándola con suavidad.

-Kuchiki Rukia. Encantada yo también, Arisawa-san.

-Bueno, dime, Ichigo. ¿Cómo está tu paciente?

-Por ahora bien, pero si sigue así va a acabar sin pierna.

-Exagerado de mierda.

-Enana gilipollas.

-¿¡Quién es una enana!?

-Es evidente que tú, porque de los de esta sala eres la más pequeña.

Rukia le golpeó con la pierna buena en la espinilla derecha, soltando un gemido de dolor por haber tenido que apoyarse en la herida para poder hacerlo. Ichigo, a pesar de que se tuvo que poner de espaldas a la pared para frotarse la zona del golpe, sonrió con superioridad, y Renji y Tatsuki tuvieron la impresión de que estaba a punto de sonar un increíblemente prepotente "Te lo dije".

-Vaya, así que podías apañártelas sola perfectamente para caminar, ¿eh?

-Y puedo- replicó, con lágrimas en los ojos que se limpió rápidamente.

-Ya.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

-Creo que es evidente que sí.

-¡Serás…!

-Ya, ya- Renji había dejado su cerveza en la mesa y se había acercado a Rukia para colocarse entre ambos- Dejad las peleas, que sois adultos, no críos de secundaria.

-Oh, qué aburrido eres, Abarai. Con lo bonito que es ver a esta parejita pelearse.

_Parejita._

Esa palabra retumbó en sus oídos en los oídos de ambos y provocó que se les pusiesen los vellos de punta. ¿¡Pareja!?

-¿¡Cómo que parejita!?- dijeron a la vez- ¿¡Pareja yo de esta cosa descerebrada!?

-¿Lo ves?- rió- Amor por todas partes.

-Tatsuki…

-Oh, vamos, sólo era una broma. Si os lo tomáis tan apecho por algo será- canturreó.

Renji estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la cara que se le había quedado a ambos tras esa declaración, pero en vez de eso se pasó la mano por la cara y cogió a su amiga en volandas. Rukia reaccionó a lo justo para aferrarse a su cuello y evitar aquella sensación tan extraña que le provocaba que la cogiesen en brazos, como si se fuese a resbalar de entre ellos y acabar de culo en el suelo.

-¿Te dejas algo aquí?

-N-no. Nada. No traía bolso, ¿recuerdas?

-Bien, entonces con el permiso de los presentes, nos retiramos. ¿Alguna indicación más, Kurosaki?

-Las que le he dado a ella que parece que se las va a pasar por…

-¡Ichigo!- corrigió Tatsuki, acercándose a él y dándole un golpe en el brazo- Haz el favor.

-Tsk- miró a su amiga y luego a Renji- Que ande sólo lo indispensable. Y llévala al hospital.

-¿No decíais que…?

-El idiota de Ishida olvidó mencionar que eso era después de que le cogiesen puntos.

-¿Son necesarios?- preguntó cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos.

-A mi juicio, para que sane más deprisa, sí. Ahora si queréis que os tarde un mes en vez de dos semanas... Es decisión vuestra, vamos.

Renji la miró y ella hizo lo mismo, bastante asustada. El pelirrojo suspiró y la abrazó un poco más contra él.

-Ya veremos que hacemos. Por ahora nos vamos. Gracias por todo, Kurosaki. Y siento las molestias.

-No más que yo.

-Gracias por la cerveza, Arisawa.

-Tranquilo, son baratas por ahora, así que no te voy a cobrar nada.

Sonrió.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

-No.

-No seas cría, Rukia.

-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces- Ichigo se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia- Hay gente desagradecida por el mundo.

La morena hinchó los carrillos y pegó la cabeza al pecho de su amigo, intentando aspirar su colonia para tranquilizarse y no bajar de sus brazos de un salto y darle dos o tres guantazos, para su gusto, muy bien merecidos. Sin embargo, Renji fue previsor y la apretó contra él, impidiéndola moverse en cualquier dirección.

-No es eso. Es que es muy orgullosa y le cuesta dar las gracias, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté agradecida contigo. ¿Verdad?

-Supongo- se cruzó de brazos.

-Mejor así. No molestamos más.

Ichigo suspiró y rodó los ojos, caminando hacia ellos.

-Os acompaño a la puerta.

Fue con ellos hasta la salida y les abrió, despidiéndolos formalmente y cerrando tras de sí, suspirando, aliviado. Tatsuki se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-Haciendo amigos, ¿eh, Ichigo?

-Cierra la boca- le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona- Tú sí que te lo estabas pasando bien, ¿verdad? Con ese tal Abarai.

Tatsuki se ruborizó un poco y le dio un derechazo más fuerte en el estómago, frotándose un poco los nudillos con la otra mano al separarla. No recordaba que los abdominales de Ichigo estuviesen tan duros.

-No digas chorradas. Sólo estaba hablando con él.

-Ya. Pues que sepa que te lo decía de coña, pero te has puesto roja.

-¡No es cierto!

-Anda que no.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Ichigo!

-Estúpida- le removió el pelo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que ya lo llevaba realmente largo- Te lo estás dejando crecer mucho- le cogió de las puntas, que le rozaban el cuello, y tiró un poco de ellas.

-¿Pasa algo malo con eso?

-No.

Tatsuki suspiró.

-No me lo voy a dejar crecer tan largo- dijo, sabiendo perfectamente en qué pensaba su amigo- No me gusta.

-No pensaba en Inoue.

-Claro, igual que tampoco te sigues sintiendo culpable- suspiró- Ichigo, que nos conocemos desde los cuatro años…

-Tsk. Eso no quiere decir nada- se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza.

Odiaba que Tatsuki tuviese razón siempre en todo lo que decía. Bueno, en casi todo, porque mira que decir esa chorrada sobre que la mocosa y él eran pareja. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en la situación tan estúpida en la que había estado con ella hacía dos minutos, dándose de ostias e insultándose como dos críos. Que él recordase, sólo su padre podía sacarlo de quicio con tantísima facilidad.

"Enana idiota"

-En fin- la chica se rascó la cabeza- Dejemos las chorradas para otro momento y vamos a por lo importante. ¿Qué cenamos esta noche?

Ichigo alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Por eso le gustaba ser amigo de Tatsuki: ella nunca le había intentado sonsacar nada por la fuerza a excepción de contadas ocasiones. Se separó de la pared y le puso la mano en la cabeza, haciendo fuerza y obligándola a doblarse, dando una zancada especialmente grande para entrar en la cocina y dedicarse a ella ante las protestas de la chica, que le gritaba no sabía que cosas sobre su cuello y algo roto. A su voz se le unió la de Ishida, que salió del pasillo quejándose por el alboroto que estaban montando y que así no podía estudiar.

Ichigo suspiró.

Desde luego, en aquella casa nunca había tiempo para aburrirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Vas a estar todo el camino sin decir nada?

Rukia estaba echada contra el cristal del coche, con la mirada perdida en las farolas que desaparecían tras ellos.

Renji bufó y bajó el volumen de la radio, tomando una curva poco pronunciada para ir de nuevo en línea recta. Su amiga llevaba así desde que habían salido de la casa de Kurosaki y Arisawa; parecía que toda la energía que había mostrado tener ahí dentro se había esfumado nada más atravesar el portal del edificio, dejándola en ese estado de indiferencia que tanto le molestaba. ¡Esa no era su Rukia, joder!

-Creía que lo habíamos dejado en que no se parecían tanto.

Ella se removió en el asiento y lo miró con sus inmensos ojos azules, algo apagados, suspirando y dando un pequeño respingo al rozar la herida de la pierna con la mano derecha.

-Será mejor que vayamos al hospital.

-No- fue tajante.

-Rukia, Kurosaki dijo…

-Me da igual. No quiero ir a un hospital y punto. Me curas en casa.

Suspiró y se armó de fuerzas. Aquello iba a ser difícil, pero creía tener las cartas adecuadas para ganar esa partida.

-Los ensayos son en dos semanas, Rukia. Si quieres tener ese papel debes estar completamente recuperada. Además- añadió- tu hermano se enterará y si no has ido a que te cojan puntos, te matará.

Rukia frunció el ceño y los labios. Odiaba los hospitales y Renji lo sabía perfectamente, al igual que ella sabía que nunca la obligaría a ir a uno si no lo encontraba estrictamente necesario. Se miró de reojo el vendaje de la pierna, y sin quererlo recordó la calidez de las manos ásperas de Ichigo.

"Eran tan cálidas como las suyas…"

Un temblor la recorrió al pensar en él de nuevo y se encogió, temblando de pies a cabeza.

De pronto, notó cómo el coche se detenía, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a través de los cristales. No habían llegado al hospital. Habían parado cerca de un parque. Renji se estaba quitando el cinturón y se lo estaba quitando a ella, estirando un brazo y pasándolo por encima de los hombros de Rukia, obligándose a acercarse. Le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Nunca llorabas cuando había alguien delante- comenzó a hablar- Esperabas a que me acostase para hacerlo- abrió los ojos muchísimo y giró la cabeza, centrando su mirada en el rostro de Renji, fijo en el volante del coche- Pero creo que tenemos suficiente confianza como para que puedas hacerlo delante de mi…

-Renji…

-Vamos. Ya iremos al hospital cuando te hayas desahogado un poco y te sientas mejor- le sonrió y apoyó su mejilla contra el pelo negro de su amiga- Que después de la que has liado hoy sólo hacía falta que te viesen como una llorona.

La chica cerró los párpados y dejó que dos lágrimas cayesen libremente por su rostro, seguidas de otras dos, y de otras tantas. Lloró en silencio, bajo el abrazo protector de su mejor amigo, con la herida latiéndole en la pierna y el cosquilleo del calor de las manos de Ichigo todavía presente.

Rukia siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, y no solía ceder ni hundirse ante nada, y desde hacía un año podía afirmar eso con toda tranquilidad y naturalidad, ya que pensaba que había conseguido sobreponerse al incidente que la había destrozado hacía tres años.

Precisamente por eso se estaba odiando en esos momentos.

"Soy patética, patética… No he superado nada… no soy fuerte…"

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y sollozó al darse cuenta una vez más de que había algo que siempre conseguía desarmarla, porque el recuerdo de Shiba Kaien seguía siendo una herida abierta dentro de ella, y la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo había sido como un puñado de sal sobre ella.

Siguió llorando, siendo acunada por los brazos de Renji hasta que, poco a poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, víctima del cansancio por las emociones que había tenido a lo largo del día.

Cuando el pelirrojo la sintió dormida, bufó y se quejó un poco, chocándose la frente con la mano que tenía libre.

Byakuya iba a matarlo en cuanto se enterase.


	3. Acercamientos

**N/A: **¡Tercer capítulo out!

Perdón por la tardanza al subir. Principalmente ha venido acaecido por varios acontecimientos, aunque los más destacables son, principalmente **exámenes** y **venidas de nuevas ideas creativas. **Ambas muy fastidiosas desde su punto de vista y eso.

El capítulo este es casi un poco chorra, y el título ha salido a la una de la mañana del día en que ha sido terminado, así que no seáis demasiado duros con eso. Pero bueno, tampoco está tan alejado de la realidad, ya que, a fin de cuentas, va de eso, aunque no de una forma tan sugerente como muchos pueden pensar. Aquí las cosas despacito y con buena letra, que así somos todos mucho más felices.

Pocas chorradas más que decir. Principalmente que me voy a la cama porque me muero de sueño y que espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Si estuviesen en mi mano, para hacer referencia a cosas varias que no sea siempre el IchiRuki, los Vizard habrían aparecido ya como una millonésima de veces y le habrían dado una paliza considerable a Tousen y a Aizen. No por nada, sino porque uno me cae mal y el otro se la merece, respectivamente.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Capítulo 3.**

_**Acercamientos.**_

"_Soy patética, patética… No he superado nada… no soy fuerte…"_

_Se llevó las manos a los ojos y sollozó al darse cuenta una vez más de que había algo que siempre conseguía desarmarla, porque el recuerdo de Shiba Kaien seguía siendo una herida abierta dentro de ella, y la presencia de Kurosaki Ichigo había sido como un puñado de sal sobre ella._

_Siguió llorando, siendo acunada por los brazos de Renji hasta que, poco a poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, víctima del cansancio por las emociones que había tenido a lo largo del día. _

_Cuando el pelirrojo la sintió dormida, bufó y se quejó un poco, chocándose la frente con la mano que tenía libre._

_Byakuya iba a matarlo en cuanto se enterase. _

Cojeó hasta el salón con su almohada bajo el brazo, buscando sentarse en el cómodo y mullido sofá y hundirse allí viendo la asquerosa película romántica que su cuerpo llevaba pidiéndole esas tres semanas de inutilidad parcial de su pierna. Se acercó al mueble y cogió la primera que le pillaba a mano, bufando cuando vio el título en la carátula. No tenía bastante con Otelo. No. Ahora su subconsciente la empujaba a ver _'Shakespeare in love'._

"Más que genial" pensó.

Con todo y con eso, sacó el dvd de la caja y lo metió en el aparato, encendió la televisión y se arrastró como pudo hasta el sofá, tirándose sobre él sin clemencia y estirándose para coger los mandos. Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se dejó tragar por ella, dándole al play; tanteó en la mesita que había al lado buscando una caja de pañuelos, acercándola a su pecho y pasándose el dedo bajo la nariz, diciéndose que era demasiado pronto para comenzar a moquear.

No había llegado ni al menú de inicio cuando el teléfono sonó, molesto y agudo. Respiró con fuerza y pausó la película, irguiéndose un poco sobre el sofá y cogiendo el aparato, descolgando y tirándose de espaldas sobre los cojines, cruzando la pierna convaleciente sobre la sana, toqueteando alrededor de la gasa y los esparadrapos. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos blancos y unos calcetines que le cubrían por encima de las rodillas de rallas lilas y negras, así que lo tenía a la vista.

-¿Diga?

-¡Rukia-chan!- reconoció esa voz estridente.

-Rangiku-san…- no esperaba en absoluto su llamada.

-¿¡Cómo que Rangiku-san!? Pensaba que éramos lo suficientemente amigas como para que me llamases por mi nombre sin ningún título.

-Ah… sí… lo siento…- bajo la pierna herida y la colocó junto a la otra, moviéndolas un poco. Escuchó a Rangiku suspirar.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo tienes la pierna?

-Bien, supongo. Ya duele menos, y los puntos me los quitaban esta semana.

-Rukia-chan… estamos a sábado.

-Ya.

-¿Esta semana?

Rukia enrojeció al darse cuenta de que le había dicho la verdad. Era incapaz de reconocer que no le apetecía para nada ir al hospital y que había pensado seriamente en quitárselos ella misma con unas tijeras y ponerle fin al asunto. Con respecto a Renji, se había encargado en hacerlo creer que la visita al doctor era la semana siguiente, así que ni se le había ocurrido molestarla con el tema. Sólo se había dedicado a curarla tal y cómo le habían indicado.

Ahora a ver qué se inventaba para excusarse con Rangiku.

-Bueno…

-Oh, entiendo, lo que quieres es que te visite de nuevo ese chavalito tan mono del que nos hablaste…

-Más bien del que me obligaste a hablaros, y ni era tan mono ni es por eso- se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, algo sonrojada.

La verdad era que había pensado en ese muchacho mucho más de lo que habría deseado y habría sido capaz de reconocer. Y con él habían vuelto los recuerdos dolorosos; pero lo peor de todo era que en el fondo Rangiku tenía algo de razón. Vale, bastante razón.

-Pues que pena… Me hubiese gustado colarme en tu casa para conocerlo. ¿Cuántos años decías que tenía?

-No lo sé, Rangiku- empezaba a ponerse nerviosa- Era un estudiante todavía.

-Primero. ¡JÁ! Me has llamado Rangiku a secas. Segundo, de medicina, cariño. Se llevan años estudiando esa carrera. Podría ser mayor que tú.

-No lo creo- rió- Se le veía bastante infantil a pesar de todo.

-¿A pesar de todo? Uy, ¿qué todo, Rukia-chan?

Volvió a sonrojarse.

-Pues… ¡yo qué se!

-Si dices es porque sabes. ¿Qué todo?- canturreó.

-Yo qué se…

-Respuesta no válida…

Bufó. Qué mujer tan insistente.

-Tenía las manos muy grandes y la espalda muy ancha para ser un crío, y la voz grave.

-¿Sólo eso?

¿Qué más quería que le comentase? ¿Que tenía unos rasgos que flotaban perfectamente entre la madurez y la niñez? ¿Qué no la había mirado de forma obscena sino con una timidez y un decoro que se le habían hecho tremendamente encantadores, a pesar de su carácter tan rudo? Eran amigas, pero una cosa era eso y otra era revelarle sus impresiones más íntimas, sobretodo siendo como era ella, tan reservada para esas cosas.

-Sí, sólo eso.

-Como digas- dijo, no muy convencida- Pero con todo y con eso quiero conocerlo para darle el visto bueno.

-¿El visto bueno?

-¡Sí, para que sea tu chico!

-¡Rangiku!

La mujer estalló en risas al otro lado del teléfono, completamente divertida con una situación que a Rukia le estaba resultando algo agobiante. De pronto el jolgorio se cortó de golpe y escuchó una voz de hombre al otro lado, llamándola. La respiración de Rangiku se endureció, y la escuchó chasquear la lengua y decir que sí.

-¿Rukia-chan, sigues ahí?- su voz sonó extraña.

-Sí.

-Tengo que dejarte por ahora, ¿vale? Que me reclaman. Ya te llamaré en otro momento para ir a tu casa.

-Está bien. Cuídate.

-Tú también pequeña, y no fuerces esa pierna, ¿vale? ¡Y llama al chico sexy! ¡Chau!

Colgó antes de que pudiese decirle nada y Rukia se quedó al otro lado sin saber muy bien qué cara poner. Nunca había escuchado a Matsumoto Rangiku con ese tono de voz; ni siquiera podía imaginar que fuese capaz de cambiar de temple tan deprisa. Suspiró y dejó el teléfono en la mesita sin volver a colgarlo en su sitio y de paso mirar la hora: las siete. Se estiró y cogió el mando para darle de nuevo al play, ya que aún tenía tiempo para ver la película antes de que Renji volviese de hacer la compra. Sin embargo en ese momento la cerradura comenzó a sonar y Rukia bufó, dándose por vencida y tirando el mando por la alfombra, llevándose las manos a la frente.

-¿Rukia?

-Hola- alzó un brazo, dejándolo ver a través de la puerta- Qué poco has tardado, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno- escuchó el jaleo de las bolsas- Me he encontrado con alguien…

-¿Sí? ¿Con quien?

-Pues…

Escuchó algunos pasos y dos personas preguntaron si podían pasar tras él. Dos personas cuyas voces reconoció perfectamente, sobretodo una de ellas. Tomó el cojín y se lo puso sobre la cara, ahogando el grito de desesperación que le surgía de la garganta.

"Dios me odia, seguro, me odia mucho"

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces?

Renji se acercó corriendo hasta ella y le quitó la almohada de la cara, e intentó guardar la compostura ante el rostro entre compungido y desesperado de su amiga que parecía suplicarle que sacase a esa persona de allí. Al final no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciendo que Rukia pusiese una mueca de enfado y molestia.

-Intentar asfixiarme para no ver a ese idiota- le susurró.

-Cuanto amor hay en esta sala…-rió- En fin, verás, he llegado antes porque me encontré con Arisawa y estuvimos hablando.

Rukia miró por encima del hombro de Renji y la vio tras él, saludándola con una sonrisa. A su lado, Ichigo estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando en otra dirección con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ajá, qué bonito. Me alegra ver cómo fortalecéis vuestra relación como pareja- bromeó, haciendo sonrojar un poco a los mencionados.

-¡No es eso, cabeza hueca!- gruñó- El caso es que luego vino Kurosaki y me contó una cosa muy curiosa sobre tu pierna.

Se estremeció.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que los puntos debían habértelos quitado esta semana.

Tragó lentamente y respiró, sentándose en el sofá y mirando a Renji con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿Ah, sí? Te juro que no lo sabía, Renji- puso una voz gangosa, haciéndose la afligida.

-Rukia, conmigo estas cosas no funcionan, así que quita esa cara.

La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos; intentó hacer lo mismo con las piernas pero no tuvo éxito, ya que los puntos le tiraron un poco, haciéndole algo de daño en la piel. Soltó un quejido y la estiró, frotándose los alrededores.

-Bueno, ¿y los has traído por amor al arte?

-No- le sonrió ampliamente, y Rukia tuvo un muy mal presentimiento- Lo he traído porque ya que estábamos por aquí cerca, pensamos que quizás él pudiese quitártelos.

La boca del cangrejo Sebastián se quedó pequeña en comparación con la de Rukia, que amenazaba con caer sobre sus piernas. ¿¿¡¡Renji era idiota!!?? ¡¡Sabía perfectamente lo que ese chico significaba para ella!!

-Y mientras tanto Arisawa y yo podríamos ir a terminar de comprar.

Sí, definitivamente había acabado enloqueciendo.

-Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente de esto cuando vuelvas- le dijo entre dientes.

-Oh, ¿no te niegas?

-No- dibujó una sonrisa un tanto sádica en sus labios- Ya me las pagarás luego…

Renji rió, nervioso, y tragó lentamente. Se acercó lentamente a Tatsuki y le tiró un par de veces del chaquetón, fijándose que la cara de Ichigo para con ella no era muy diferente de la que su amiga le estaba dedicando a él.

-Bueno, pues entonces, cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor. ¿Verdad, Arisawa?

-Completamente de acuerdo, Abarai. ¡Hasta luego chicos! ¡Sed buenos! ¡Y procurad que no salpique la sangre, que tenéis una alfombra muy bonita para mancharla, Kuchiki!

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada al respecto, Renji había agarrado a Tatsuki de la mano y habían salido escopeteados del sitio, dejando solos a una muy malhumorada Rukia y a un Ichigo no de mejores humos. Los muchachos se miraron el uno al otro con intensidad, buscando casi matarse con la mirada pero sin éxito. Al final Ichigo cedió, más que nada porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba preocupado por la herida de la chica. De modo que se quitó la pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Rukia, obligándola a tumbarse y a colocar su pequeña pierna sobre su regazo.

-¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, mocoso!?

"Cuenta hasta diez, Ichigo" se obligó a pensar, sacando un maletín de escasas proporciones de su mochila que colocó a su lado "Uno"

-Criajo estúpido- se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra la almohada.

"Dos"

-Ten cuidado no te vayas a coser los dedos intentando descoserme la pierna.

"Tres"

-Seguro que a los novatos como tú no los dejan ni coger unas tijeras con las puntas redondeadas.

"Cuatro"

Se acercó a la herida y cortó la gasa, quitándole los esparadrapos con suavidad, tirando de la piel para ponerla tensa y que le doliese lo menos posible. Agradeció que aquellos segundos ella estuviese callada y dejase de insultarle, porque una palabra más alta que otra y su furia le hubiese echo dar un gran tirón, provocándole, seguramente, que se le irritarse la piel.

-Veo que has decidido callarte.

-Oh, porque no merece la pena meterse con alguien como tú.

"¿Iba por el cinco? ¿O por el seis? Bah, que le jodan, paso de contar gilipolleces"

-Mira, vamos a dejarlo claro, ¿vale? He venido aquí sin saberlo, pero encima que no me he ido y que estoy ayudando, haz el puto favor de estarte calladita, ¿vale, enana?

-¿¡A quién llamas…!?

-Es evidente que a ti. Y ahora cierra la boca, joder.

Suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Se quitó la chaqueta de pana que llevaba, la misma que se había puesto el día en que se habían conocido, y la dejó por detrás, remangándose el jersey que llevaba, mostrando unos brazos tostados y con una musculatura ideal.

"Vaya con el mocoso…"

-Ahora no te muevas o puedo hacerte daño.

Rukia se quedó estática.

-¡Pero tampoco te pongas que parezca que te hayan metido un palo por el culo!

-Qué fino.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta. Y estate quieta.

-¡Estoy quieta!

-¡Si te estuvieses quieta no te lo diría, así que haz el favor de obedecer, coño! ¡Que son cinco putos minutos! ¡Después me discutes todo lo que te de la gana!

-Te tomo la palabra, mocoso.

Invocó a todos los dioses del universo para que le diesen la paciencia que le faltaba en ese momento y bufó, acercándose cuidadosamente a la pierna pinza y bisturí en mano. Tuvo que soltar uno de los instrumentos para sujetar con firmeza la pierna, puesto que había comenzado a temblar, como toda ella, al ver con lo que le iba a quitar los puntos de sutura. Ichigo suspiró y los dejó a un lado.

-A ver. Ni muerden ni matan, ¿vale?

-Vale. Pero no me gustan los médicos; ni los hospitales; ni los bisturíes.

-¿No eres ya un poco mayorcita?

-Sí, pero aún así.

-No te va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?- volvió a cogerlos y esta vez pudo llegar sin problemas a la herida, pero cuando la chica notó el frío del metal volvió a temblar- Si quieres me voy y te los dejo aquí.

-B-bueno…

-¿Cómo que bueno? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Deja de temblar y compórtate, joder, que no tienes cinco años!

Rukia le miró con malos ojos, sintiéndolo tremendamente incomprensivo y con unas ganas de darle dos tundas que no supo ni cómo las había controlado. Seguramente porque sabía que si le atizaba la perjudicada sería ella, y no quería verse con otro bonito corte en la pierna.

"Mi hermano lo mataría"

Desvió la mirada hacia la herida durante una centésima de segundo pero tuvo que apartarla rápidamente, como todos los días. Simplemente no aguantaba aquella visión, era demasiado desagradable para ella. Alzó el rostro y fue separando los párpados lentamente, enfocando lo primero que encontró en el camino de sus ojos, que resultó ser el rostro concentrado de Ichigo en su pierna.

"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" estuvo tentada de bufar, pero eso habría llamado su atención y la habría pillado mirándolo, y no era precisamente lo que más quería.

Intentó distraer sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuese el ceño fruncido del chico, sus ojos marrones, la curva de su nariz al bajar hacia la punta de la misma o la línea de su mandíbula.

"Mierda, Rukia, que pareces una adolescente en celo, joder. Además, sólo es un puto crío y no es para tanto..."

Tan sólo era guapo y sí, tenía pinta de tener un cuerpazo de escándalo, pero ¿y qué? El físico no lo era todo, y aquel chico tenía un humor de perros, era maleducado e impulsivo, además de desaliñado. Y ella había estado con verdaderos hombres, mayores que ella, elegantes, sofisticados, caballerosos y complacientes. Y que sabían hacer el amor divinamente.

"¡¡¡No pienses en esas cosas!!!" se sonrojó al desviársele los pensamientos "Joder, Rukia, espabila… ¡Que no tienes dieciocho años para tener las hormonas revueltas!"

Suspiró.

"Piensa en otra cosa. Otra cosa. Otra cosa." De pronto se acordó de algo que había dejado caer él y que no había resuelto todavía.

-Oye. Antes dijiste que habías venido sin saberlo.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo puedes ir a un sitio sin saber a dónde vas?

Gruñó.

-Pregúntale a Tatsuki y a tu amiguito.

-No están, así que te pregunto a ti.

Ichigo suspiró y le quitó con cuidado el último de los puntos, dejándolos sobre un pañuelo que había colocado en la pequeña mesa que estaba delante del sofá, y sacó algo de agua oxigenada que usó para empapar una gasa y pasarlo por encima de la cicatriz, que había quedado algo más gruesa de lo que el chico había pensado en un principio.

-Tatsuki me llamó diciéndome que me trajese el instrumental desinfectado que tuviese por casa que tenía que ayudar a una amiga. Cuando llego al sitio donde me había citado está con Abarai, y cuando quedan dos metros para llegar aquí me dicen que vengo a curarte a ti.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues perdona si has tenido que venir a curarme.

-Es que si hubieses ido al hospital como te tocaba no habría tenido que venir yo.

-Te he dicho que odio los hospitales.

-Y yo te he dicho que eres lo bastante mayorcita como para dejar esos miedos absurdos a un lado y preocuparte un poco más por tu salud- comenzó a recoger las cosas con la mirada fija en ellas- Eres capaz de lanzarte a la carretera para salvar a alguien a quien ni conoces y no de preocuparte un poco por tu herida.

-Mi herida ha cicatrizado bien.

-Porque has tenido a Abarai como loco todo el tiempo preocupándose de ella, sino seguro que me la encuentro con costras y todo.

-Idiota.

-Puede ser, pero no me fio- suspiró y le bajó la pierna con cuidado- Ya estás. No ha sido para tanto, ¿no?

-Bah.

-'Oh, gracias, Kurosaki. Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte quedarte y ayudarme.'

-Ni en sueños te diría algo así.

-Lo suponía- rió un poco- Yo tampoco sería capaz.

-Vaya…

La miró. Parecía sorprendida por algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te has reído- lo señaló con el dedo índice, sin apartar sus ojos azules de él.

-¿Qué clase de… frase es esa?

-Pues esa. Que te has reído.

-Claro que me he reído. No soy de piedra, ¿sabes?

-Ya, pero es que pareces tan seco…

"Uno"

-Y tan antipático.

"Dos"

-No sé, no te veía riéndote.

-Pues lo hago.

-Ya lo he visto, pero eso no quita que no te viese capaz de reírte.

Se mantuvieron la mirada de nuevo durante unos segundos y volvieron a girar la cabeza en direcciones opuestas, evitándose para pensar lo que decir. Ichigo comenzó a rascarse la nuca con fuerza, agachando los ojos y centrándolos en sus calcetines blancos, que destacaban un poco en la alfombra negra que cubría el suelo de todo el salón.

-Gracias por ayudarme el otro día.

Rukia parpadeó, muy sorprendida, y se acercó a él, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El chico se sonrojó un poco y la esquivó, alzando de nuevo la cara y girándola en la otra dirección. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No hay de qué.

-Pero eso no quita que fue un acto muy estúpido.

-Tanto como cruzar una calle con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados.

Ichigo gruñó.

-Ya, bueno…

La sonrisa de Rukia se pronunció todavía más. Realmente era como un crío pequeño al que le costaba reconocer que no tenía toda la razón; aunque ella no era muy diferente, desde luego.

-Dejémoslo en que ambos cometimos un acto estúpido y punto.

-Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así- la encaró, y Rukia tembló un poco cuando notó sus ojos marrones tan fijos en ella- Tuviste suerte de que me girase y te trajese conmigo al suelo. Podías haber muerto…

"Por mi culpa"

-Tampoco tú.

-Está bien- se quejó.

-Así me gusta- sonrió satisfecha, dándole un golpecito en la espalda con la mano abierta, notándola firme y dura.

"Me reafirmo en lo dicho… vaya con el mocoso… ¿Qué les dan de comer a los críos de hoy en día?"

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que y ahora qué?

-No sé. ¿Qué hacemos?

Rukia apartó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, quedándose pensativa durante unos segundos. Ichigo la observó de reojo: el ceño fruncido; sus pequeñas cejas graciosamente arqueadas; sus enormes ojos azules fijos en la nada, resaltando sobre su piel pálida; su nariz respingona… Su rostro en conjunto le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no llegaba a atinar de qué podía conocer a una chica como ella, que parecía tan acomodada y de buen vivir.

-Vas a esperara a Arisawa, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí- alzó los hombros y terminó de guardar lo que había dejado por medio- Y espero que se acuerde de que me ha dejado aquí contigo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… cuando la encontré con tu amigo parecía haberse olvidado incluso de que me había llamado.

Rukia alzó las cejas y sonrió de una forma que a Ichigo se le hizo traviesa, soltando una pequeña risilla después.

-¿En serio? Vaya, vaya, que divertido… ¿Te fijaste en Renji?

-Abarai no parecía raro, aunque sonreía como un idiota…- su cerebro terminó de procesar lo mismo que Rukia- Joder, lo que me faltaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese algo malo?

-Es algo malo. Al menos parcialmente…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque significaría que Tatsuki estaría menos tiempo en casa y yo tendría que aguantar más a Ishida.

-¿Y no te alegras por ella?

-Eso si tu amigo…

-Créeme que sí. Renji no suele sonreír como un idiota por nada- se estiró para coger el mando del dvd y le dio al play- ¿Te apetece ver una película mientras los esperamos?

Ichigo la miró algo extrañado. Hacía cinco minutos se estaban tirando los trastos a la cabeza, y en ese momento le estaba ofreciendo quedarse a ver una película con ella mientras esperaban a Tatsuki y Abarai.

-Eres rara.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres rara. Si antes parecía que me odiabas.

-No te odio- respondió con simpleza- Sólo me pareces algo idiota. ¿Tú me odias?

Ichigo contempló sus ojos azules durante unos instantes, antes de sonreír con suficiencia y sentarse de cara a la televisión, colocando el pie izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha.

-No, sólo me pareces algo idiota.

Rukia volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero decidió que habían estado demasiado bien segundos atrás como para estropearlo porque él hubiese copiado su respuesta sólo por molestarla. Se encogió en su asiento y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como un indio, notando con gran alivio que la piel no le tiraba en la herida, si bien notaba esa zona con un cierto hormigueo que, temió, a la larga acabaría siendo molesto.

-¿Shakespeare in love?

-Es la primera que he pillado- seleccionó el idioma- ¿Quieres que la cambie?

-No hace falta- se cruzó de brazos y se dio el lujo de recostarse contra el sofá- Me gusta Shakespeare.

-¿En serio?

-¿Y esa cara?

-Es que no te ubicaba con Shakespeare. Y menos con una película de amor.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde me ubicabas entonces?

Rukia abrió la boca para responder mirando su pelo de un naranja tremendamente brillante y su rostro de pocos amigos, además de su gesto hosco y pareció pensárselo lo suficiente como para determinar que era mejor no decir nada, aunque habría sido bastante divertido meterse un poco más con él y escuchar su respuesta al respecto, pero los vecinos se acabarían quejando por el escándalo y Renji le echaría la bronca por molestar. Y, sinceramente, no le apetecía nada tener que aguantar una de las regañinas moralistas de Renji. Es más. ¿Desde cuando lo era?

-En ningún sitio- respondió al final, tragándose sus verdaderas palabras.

Ichigo lo notó, pero decidió no armar jaleo el también y se dio por satisfecho, acomodándose todavía más en el asiento y centrando su atención en la película. Rukia se levantó para apagar la luz y retomó su sitio y su posición, suspirando y echándose también contra el respaldo. En ese momento, el muchacho pareció ser consciente, por la cercanía que había entre ambos que la presencia de ella irradiaba un calor que se le hacía agradable, y también se percató del leve aroma a fresa que desprendía su pelo. Bufó un poco incómodo y se movió en su sitio.

"A fresa tenía que ser" pensó.

-¿Te molesto tan cerca?- preguntó Rukia, mirándolo. Había hablado en voz baja a pesar de que no estaban en ningún sitio público.

-No- mintió sin saber por qué.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí, joder. Ponte a ver la película, anda.

Rukia se giró, algo molesta, y farfulló un par de ofensas contra él que le llegaron perfectamente a los oídos.

Iban a ser unas horas muy muy largas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Quién demonios come porquerías de estas?" pensó Renji mientras dejaba un sobre de sopa de contenido dudoso sobre la estantería a la que pertenecía.

A su lado Tatsuki parecía centrada en intentar descifrar algo apasionante en un tarro de tomate. Confuso, se acercó a ella por detrás y lo observó desde arriba- ya que le sacaba algunos centímetros de altura-, intentando ver también lo que captaba tan intensamente la atención de la chica. Se decepcionó al no ver ningún hechizo en un idioma gaélico ni ninguna pócima de la vida eterna.

-Arisawa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Está en ese tarro la verdad universal del mundo?

-¿Qué?- consiguió hacer que abandonase su lectura del papel pegado al recipiente y la centrase en él- ¿De qué hablas?- alzó una ceja.

-Es que si no no entiendo cómo puedes tardar tanto en decidir si compras de esa marca o de otra.

Tatsuki entrecerró los párpados, sin poder creerse muy bien lo que el joven acababa de decirle, y le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago antes de dejar la lata en su sitio, paseando el dedo por delante de las restantes sin llegar a tocarlas.

-Estaba leyendo la composición, idiota. Ishida es muy tiquismiquis con la comida- sonrió cuando encontró el que buscaba y echó unas pocas a la cesta- No podemos llevar cualquier cosa.

-Uh, ¿niño de mamá?

-Más bien niño de papá- se acercó al estante que había estado revisando Renji y cogió prácticamente el mismo sobre de sopa que él, poniendo cara de asco y dejándolo donde lo había encontrado- ¿Quién demonios come porquerías de estas?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- rió- Oye, ¿tienes mucho más que coger?- miró de soslayo su cesta, casi llena de cosas que realmente no necesitaban que había cogido sólo para estar con ella un rato más.

-No demasiado. Un par de cosas más en la sección de dulces y patatas y tengo la lista completa.

-Pues entonces vamos- dijo, algo desganado.

Se estaba maldiciendo una y otra vez por dentro, sobretodo porque era completamente consciente de que Tatsuki era casi una niña y que le sacaba como seis años, pero aquella tarde que había pasado hablando con ella había descubierto que le gustaba. Hacía tiempo que no conocía una chica que le atrajese tanto en todos los sentidos; y es que, aunque cabezota y con un indudable mal genio- había tenido muestras de ello cuando había recibido a Ichigo no de muy buenos modos-, Tatsuki era una chica sincera, orgullosa, noble, y con una facilidad para enojarse que la hacía muy divertida, sobretodo porque a ella le costaba descubrir cómo hacerlo rabiar, y era un juego muy divertido el que se planteaba en su mente. ¿Sería capaz Tatsuki de descubrir cómo responderle para hacerlo mosquear?

Seguramente Rukia se reiría de él si pudiese saber en lo que estaba pensando. Siempre lo había hecho, excepto cuando el tema de sus amoríos era referido a esa época de su vida en la que se había percatado de que estaba enamorado de ella. Había sido todo tan incómodo y tan extraño… especialmente con la aparición de Kaien en sus vidas.

Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, enfocando los ojos en las baldosas blancas del suelo del supermercado. Cuando se hubo percatado de que su mejor amiga estaba colgada por alguien como él, abandonó toda esperanza de que Rukia le correspondiese en algún momento, y se dedicó a intentar fijarse en otra chica. Sin embargo, sus relaciones nunca habían sido nada duradero y mucho menos estable. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que, desde un principio, le fuese lo suficientemente agradable como para desechar la amistad desde un principio.

Hasta esa misma tarde.

Porque, cuando Ichigo les había interrumpido en la tarde para ir a su casa a curar a Rukia, había decidido que si en algún momento intentaba ser amigo de Tatsuki, sería para acercarse a ella. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería su amistad.

"Pero eso sería ir demasiado deprisa. No puedes pedirle que tenga algo contigo cuando habéis hablado dos veces" suspiró "Sigo siendo demasiado impaciente"

-¡Abarai!- la voz de Tatsuki lo alertó, sin embargo se chochó con ella, que estaba cogiendo un paquete muy grande de patatas fritas. Uno como los otros tres que llevaba en el carro.

-Si que te gustan las patatas.

-No seas lerdo, no son para mí todas. Ichigo las devora como qué cuando estudia. Yo sólo cuando veo lucha libre en la televisión.

"Lucha libre" una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y esa cara?

-Nada pensaba que cómo puede gustarte algo tan falso.

Tatsuki detuvo su avance y se giró lentamente, enfocándolo con ojos oscuros. Renji incluso juraría que la había visto rodeada con un aura de fuego que amenazaba con quemar todo a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, vamos, Arisawa, si está más claro que el agua. Eso es una coreografía todo, no hay nada real.

Esquivó por los pelos una patada que iba muy certeramente dirigida hacia sus genitales.

-Hay que ver lo rápido que te encientes por todo, Arisawa.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Abarai!

-Uy, uy. La gatita saca las uñas.

Tatsuki gruñó un poco, bastante roja por la vergüenza, ya que todos se les habían quedado mirando y farfulló un par de insultos contra el pelirrojo, que reía muy divertido por la situación. Era realmente fascinante irritarla, porque lo hacía de una forma diferente a como lo hacía Rukia, que siempre conseguía devolverle las palabras con la misma acidez y acababan enzarzados en una pelea. Tatsuki no, ella prefería recurrir a la violencia para solucionar lo que no era tan difícil hacer verbalmente. Pero lo que más le gustaba era su cara cuando se enfadaba. Se la veía altanera y a la vez frustrada por verse abochornada por unas palabras tontas.

-Gatita ni mierdas.

-Venga, no te enfades tanto. Sólo era una broma- se colocó a su lado- Es que pones una cara muy graciosa cuando te enfadas.

Se percató de que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente, al igual que la velocidad de la chica en llevar el carro, que le sacó la lengua cuando llegó al final del pasillo y giró al de al lado.

-Arisawa, que me he fijado, que no tienes nada más que comprar.

-¡Pillado!

Algo lo empujó desde detrás y tuvo que echarse hacia delante. Al girarse vio el rostro desafiante y divertido de la chica, y estuvo tentado de seguir con aquel extraño jugueteo que acababa de surgir en el momento en que ella había chocado su carro contra su cadera. Le dedicó una sonrisa que se le hizo bastante pícara, a lo que ella le respondió sacándole la lengua de nuevo. Se sentía tremendamente extraña, porque a Ichigo un comentario como ese le habría costado un par de costillas y unos cuantos cardenales, pero Renji lo había dicho que una forma tan… tan… incitante… La estaba retando a que le siguiese la corriente, y ella no había podido resistir las ganas de hacerlo. Aunque hubiese sido mediante esa tontería.

-Anda, vamos, que tu amigo y Rukia deben de estar matándose en mi casa… y a no ser que luego te ofrezcas a ayudarme a quitar la sangre de las paredes y de la alfombra…

-Insisto en que no puede ser para tanto, Abarai.

-Tienes demasiada fe en esos dos.

-Tengo fe en otra cosa- rió entre dientes- Venga, vamos a la caja a pagar, anda.

Renji la siguió, algo pensativo, intentando averiguar a qué se refería la muchacha, colocándose en la cola casi sin fijarse en sus propios movimientos.

"No puede ser que… bueno… no creo… aunque Kurosaki es bastante…"

En ese momento recibió un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Abarai!- le susurró Tatsuki- Que te toca pagar.

-¿Eh?- dirigió una mirada a la cajera, que lo observaba impaciente y con la mirada agria- ¡Ah! Perdón, lo siento… ¿Cuánto decía que era?

La mujer le repitió la cantidad con la voz cansada y enfadada, y Renji se apresuró en darle lo que le debía y dejar pasar a Tatsuki, que estaba claramente aguantándose las ganas de reírse. La esperó al otro lado con las bolsas en el suelo, observando distraídamente cómo pasaban las cosas por la caja y cómo pagaba, y frunció el ceño al ver que la dependienta era mucho más amable con ella.

"Aunque bueno, ella no se ha quedado en babia cuando le tocaba"

La chica le hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiese y salieron juntos al aparcamiento, buscando el coche de él, que era fácilmente reconocible, con diferencia: un Mercedes Benz SL 63 AMG de color plateado, que relucía entre dos Toyota negros. Metieron las cosas en el capó y Renji fue entrando y arrancando mientras Tatsuki dejaba el carro de la compra unos metros más hacia delante, montándose cuando él ya lo había sacado de la plaza de aparcamiento, poniéndose el cinturón con un movimiento rápido y echándose hacia atrás el flequillo, que empezaba a quedarle largo. Bajó el espejo del techo y se miró el pelo.

-Ya lo llevo muy largo.

-¿Muy largo?

-Hacía años que no me lo dejaba crecer- puso una mueca extraña- Bueno, mentira. NUNCA me lo he dejado crecer- se toqueteó las puntas y se las despeinó- esta debe de ser la primera vez desde que soy una cría.

-Habría que verte con el pelo corto- dijo mientras maniobraba, deteniéndose en un semáforo- Seguro que parecías un chico. Con el carácter que tienes.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la nuca segundos antes de que se pusiese en verde, encogiéndose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y mirando en otra dirección. Renji tuvo que aguantar la sonrisa al ver que había conseguido molestarla de verdad con su comentario.

-Era broma, Arisawa.

-Métete las bromitas por el culo, Abarai.

-Bueno, joder. Tampoco es para ponerse así.

-Nunca es para ponerse así.

Renji la miró, incrédulo, y soltó una risita sarcástica.

-¿He dicho algo que haya ofendido a su majestad?

-Encima no te pongas tonto- giró el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- Es que las bromitas tienen un límite, ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero si tú me hubieses dicho que parezco una tía con la melena no me hubiese cabreado.

La chica tuvo que guardar silencio en ese momento y se sonrojó mucho, retomando su posición original e inundando el coche con una tensión que se hacía un poco desagradable. Estuvieron en esa situación hasta que aparcaron, momento en el que Tatsuki, mientras se quitaba el cinturón, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

-Cuando era más pequeña a la gente de mi clase le dio por decir que yo era lesbiana porque llevaba el pelo corto, protegía mucho a Orihime, mi mejor amiga, y porque practicaba artes marciales. Y los niños no son los únicos que pueden ser crueles.

Renji se quedó mirándola en silencio y suspiró.

-No lo sabía. Lo siento.

-No. Tenías razón. Precisamente por eso no tendría porqué haberme enfadado contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa de que fuesen así conmigo ni nada parecido. Siento haberme puesto tan borde- sonrió un poco- Con el buen rollo que íbamos teniendo.

-No pasa nada- rió él- Mejor averiguar las cosas malas del otro antes que luego ir llevando las decepciones poco a poco.

-Touché.

Bajaron del coche y Renji le puso la alarma una vez hubo sacado sus cosas. Caminaron hacia el piso con paso lento.

-Oye, Arisawa.

-¿Sí?

Abrió el portal con las llaves y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, dándole al botón que lo llamaba para bajar y subir. Respiró profundamente y apretó el llavero entre sus dedos, diciéndose que si no lo hacía en ese momento, podía ser que no volviese a verla nunca más y no quería perder el contacto.

-¿Te importa si te llamo para salir de vez en cuando?

Tatsuki abrió los ojos mucho de la sorpresa, y parpadeó, asintiendo con la cabeza casi sin pensar.

-¡Claro!- respondió cuando se percató de que se estaba comportando como una idiota. Entraron en el ascensor y Renji le dio al botón de su piso algo más sonriente- Claro, sí, ¿por qué no?

-Bien… pues… ahora arriba me das tu número y lo apunto y eso.

-Vale. Vale, genial.

-Sí.

-Claro.

-Estupendo.

-Bien.

Tras unos segundos de silencio se echaron a reír al darse cuenta de la situación tan estúpida y cómica que acababan de protagonizar. Se bajaron en el quinto y salieron todavía riéndose de sí mismos, y dijeron algunas bromas mientras Renji abría la puerta, cerrando tras de sí cuando ella entró. Dejó las llaves en la cómoda que había a la derecha nada más entrar y las bolsas en el suelo; se quitó el chaquetón y los zapatos y caminó hacia el salón al escuchar una música repetirse una y otra vez, pero no pasó de la puerta. Tatsuki, extrañada, caminó hacia él e intentó asomarse por encima de su hombro sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasa?

Renji le indicó que bajase la voz y se hizo a un lado para que pudiese ver, y lo que contempló la hizo sonreír, divertida.

-Vaya- susurró.

Ichigo estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza caída sobre la melena negra de Rukia, cuya testa reposaba sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho. Ambos dormían plácidamente mientras el menú de inicio de la película se repetía una y otra vez, y ningún ruido parecía capaz de despertarles. Tatsuki y Renji se miraron el uno al otro, y él alzó los hombros.

-Bueno. ¿Quién es el guapo que los despierta?


End file.
